Loosing it
by JForward
Summary: Little oneshot, part of WolfDoctor series. The Doctor looses it. You really need to read them in order, by the way.


Title: Loosing it.

Author: JForward

Summary: Little oneshot, part of WolfDoctor series. The Doctor You really need to read them in order, by the way. Here:

WolfDoctor

Entrapped -

Burn-

Moon-

Hunting the hunter

Lycan!

Untamed

Pain-

Finality-

The three moons

The Change-

Christmas Wolf.-

Dash means they are oneshots that affect it but can be read anywhere In it.

Eureka! Series: In this the Doctor loses the ability to spread the lycan-ness through transfer of stuff from body to body. Like a spinoff of WolfDoctor, need to read WolfDoctor and Lycan at least to understand.

Eureka!

Erm… that's it….

Anyway. I don't own Doctor who. Sad, in't it?

The Doctor stared at the man stood in front of him, smiling madly, eyes gleaming. "you had no right. You had no right to do that to them" Rose, as usual, stood right next to him. He felt furious at this man, attempting to force the anger down though, to prevent transformation. Behind the man lay two dead creatures, almost Frankenstein's monsters but with animal in them as well as humans.

One had been part bat, part tiger and part human, a young blonde girl. The other part rat, dove and wolf, a young boy. Both dead for this corrupt mans needs. "This is just… to horrible, Doctor…" she whispered to him. He didn't know what to say, but when he spoke, his voice was icy. "You will be taken to the police. You will suffer for this. And if I ever, ever find you or anyone else doing this, I will not stay calm. You will do as I say… or you can suffer ME." Rose glanced at the Doctor, just pushing his fury down.

"and who are YOU to tell ME what to do?" snarled the man. The Doctor barred his teeth, clenching his jaw, speaking very calmly and restrainedly. "I'm the Doctor. And you will do as I say" "Trust me, you should. He can do some… painful stuff" Rose had seen the Doctor lose it and attack people before. It wasn't pretty.

The man cackled, and leapt, startling her and the Doctor. He scooped a scalpel from the side table and, getting Rose into a headlock, held it to her neck. The Doctor's eyes widened slightly, then narrowed angrily. "let her go" he whispered menacingly. "or die. I'm not someone who likes violence, generally, but seeing as you're threatening my friend, I don't think I WILL hold back much longer. You're choice" the man cackled harder. "you are mistaken."

The Doctor clenched his jaw again, and Rose thought he was biting his tongue. Then she realised his eyes had shut. A strange, shivering tremor passed through his body. He took a step towards the man holding rose and threw him partway across the room with amazing strength. "Doctor, are you transforming?" she whispered to him. He nodded, jaw clenched, unable to speak. She wouldn't run though, just hoped he had control. Quickly as possible she helped tug his jacket and tie off, and he got his shirt off and was about to start on his trousers. As he was doing this, Rose trying to keep her eyes off his partway transformed and rather muscular chest (currently), the loon stared.

"You're crazies! What are you doing? Wha- what the hell's happening to HIM??" he pointed shakily at the Doctor, who was being covered in thick fur. He grew, and Rose folded his clothes neatly into a corner, wishing she could do more to help him. He snarled, quietly, and then screamed, high and almost womanish, in pain as his cheeks realigned. Then he turned, staring at the crazy, who was terrified.

He held up a paw, examining the growing claws and shifted his gaze back. The loon looked for an escape. There was none. The Doctor's transformation was rapid and he skulked closer to the crazy, who swore. The Doctor snarled, rising upright, preparing to lunge and bite, claws held in the air. "DOCTOR!" he turned, and his claws slashed the man's chest. He saw Rose watching, terrified, and recovered in an instant, regaining control. She held his clothes and he ran to her, her climbing aboard.

_Will he ever be able to stop this? _She thought to herself. "You infected him" she whispered out loud. He didn't respond, but she knew he was sorry for what he had done. She stroked the thick fur of his mane, and sighed softly. She still loved him.

A/N: Gay Gay Gay Gay gay! I hate the ending!


End file.
